


Exposed

by An_Ever_Fixed_Mark



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Ever_Fixed_Mark/pseuds/An_Ever_Fixed_Mark
Summary: After the celebration of the victory over the Final Order dies down, Zorii finds a visitor waiting at her ship.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss & Poe Dameron, Zorii Bliss/Poe Dameron
Kudos: 17





	Exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Surely there must be a FEW other people out there that ship Poe and Zorii? Seriously, I just love them and needed them to have a moment. This is 100% smut, and I'm not even remotely sorry. Hope you enjoy it!

The moon lit up the sky, lending ethereal light to the luscious green forest of Ajan Kloss. Poe reclined lazily against the ship, studying his fingernails with disinterest as he waited. Finally, after what felt like hours, he heard the lightest snap of a branch and he raised his eyes in time to see Zorii reach for her blaster. 

Her stance eased and she slowly lowered her hand from the blaster as she registered the unknown intruder. "What do you want, Poe?" she asked tiredly. 

"I never thanked you." He stated matter-of-factly.

She cocked her head at him in confusion. "For which part?"

"All of it." Shoving off the side of her ship, he took a step toward her. "The medallion, helping us find Babu Frik on Kijimi, coming to fight at Exegol." Closing the distance between them, he grabbed her hand. "I owe you a huge debt of gratitude." 

Zorii let out an amused snicker. "Poe Dameron saying 'thank you.' Not something I ever expected to hear." Clicking the button on her helmet, she uncovered her eyes. She had always secretly adored the way his breath caught anytime he saw them, and it had caused her to lower her guard around him. There weren't many people in their crew who had even seen that much of her. As their leader, she felt the mystery and anonymity was useful. 

There were rumors about her, she knew. People whispered that she must be hideous or disfigured to hide behind her mask. In reality, however, the opposite was true. Zorii had spent too much time in her early years not being taken seriously because other smugglers only saw her as a pretty face and not a force to be reckoned with. After a huge missed opportunity, she'd put on the helmet and vowed not to remove it in front of anyone until her looks had faded with time. 

Yet, from the moment she had pulled Poe from the wreckage of his ship's crash all those years ago, it had felt as though he could see right through the mask. Perhaps it was for that reason that it was easier to let him see a part of herself which she normally kept hidden.

"Don't get used to the favors, Spice Runner." She jested. Her smile was evident to Poe by the twinkle that lit up her eyes.

Running a hand through his dark, wavy hair, Poe drew a ragged breath. "Zorii, when I heard that Kijimi was destroyed, I, I –" With another breath, he turned away, pacing before her with a tortured look twisting his features. "I couldn't bear the thought that it was somehow my fault, that you might be – that you might not have –"

She stilled his movement with a hand on his forearm. The contact zinged through both of them like an electric current and he gulped visibly as he looked at her hand on his arm. He'd always been forthcoming about wanting more with her, but she'd always shot him down. It wasn't that she didn't want it. She had found him attractive from the time they were both awkward adolescents. It just wasn't appropriate for the gang leader to fraternize with one of the crew. 

But he wasn't part of the crew anymore. In that moment, she didn't even care that he had abandoned them, causing damage to their operations that they were still recovering from. Her heartbeat kicked up a few paces. Doing something she hadn't done in the presence of another person for over a decade, she reached up and released the latch on her helmet. She shivered as the cool night breeze caressed the back of her neck. Pulling the helmet off, she shook out her long hair, which tumbled in strawberry blonde waves down her back to her waist.

Another gulp from Poe.

Cautiously, she lifted her head to meet his gaze. Disbelief covered his features as he glanced from the helmet in her hand to her exposed face. His jaw hung open and his eyes gleamed with wonder. 

This time it was Zorii who closed the gap between them. Raising a hand to his cheek she whispered gently, "It wasn't your fault, Poe. I knew the risks. Giving you that medallion was the right thing to do." She smiled, and lightness slipped into her tone, "Plus, I always have a backup plan." Angling her face up, she rose on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. Instead of pulling back immediately, she lingered there, her breath tickling his jaw.

Not missing a beat, his hand captured the back of her neck and his lips crashed down over hers. The passion of every time he'd ever asked to kiss her exploded through the intensity of the moment. Tracing her lips with his tongue, he hungrily demanded entrance to her mouth, which she granted willingly, matching his fervor. The moan that escaped, unbidden, from her throat only served as encouragement for him. He drew her flush to his body, kneading her ass with his strong fingers.

Dropping her helmet to the ground, forgotten, she twined her fingers into his hair, just as she'd longed to do so many times before. It had been fortunate her face had been covered in the past so he couldn't see the lust in her eyes every time he had run a hand through those beautiful, thick tresses. 

"My God, Zorii, you are more stunning than I even imagined." Poe said between kisses. It came as a surprise to her that that sentiment, which had driven her to don the mask all those years ago, made her feel more appreciated than she had felt in a long time when it fell from Poe's lips. 

Smiling into his kiss in response, she pushed him backwards towards the cover of the trees. As soon as the shadows had enveloped them, she yanked his shirt free from his waist band and set to work on the buttons. Shoving the fabric off his shoulders, she marveled at the way his breath hitched as she ran her hands down his muscular chest and the defined ridges of his abdomen. His desire for her was evident from the bulge straining at the front of his trousers. She purposefully rubbed herself against him, eliciting a groan of pleasure, as she came in close to press a few hot kisses down his jaw and neck.

Tracing the edge of his collar, she wound her way around him to his back and pulled the shirt off his broad shoulders. Another groan fell from his lips as she dragged her tongue up his spine before shifting to stand before him once more.

Running his hands up her arms, he gripped her shoulder and spun her around, brushing her hair over her shoulder and grasping the zipper of her body suit. Slowly, so slowly, he dragged the fabric open. She trembled as he let his fingers trail along the velvety soft flesh of her back, teasing her as she'd teased him a moment before. He pushed the fabric down her arms and his name fell from her lips as his hard, warm chest pressed against her back.

As the cool air touched her nipples, they hardened instantly. She could feel Poe staring at them over her shoulder and the bulge pressing against her ass became more defined. Running his hands across her waist, he caressed her breasts, marveling at the way they filled his large hands perfectly. 

"Fuck," she moaned, as he rolled her nipples between his thumb and forefingers. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and her breath came in little pants as he continued to fondle her with an expert touch. Her core throbbed and wetness pooled between her legs.

Reaching her hand behind her, she palmed his erection through his trousers and his breathing became harsher, more ragged. He lowered his mouth to the sensitive skin at her neck, sucking, kissing, and licking her until she knew she would be marked by his attentions. She was already at the edge and when he pinched and tugged on her nipples, she gasped his name, tumbling into her orgasm. 

His lips pulled into a smug smile on her neck and his hands roamed down her stomach to the waistline of her suit. Hooking his thumbs into the fabric, he pushed it down her legs, moving to her front to pull off her boots so he could drag the cloth all the way off. She was completely exposed before him and it felt so right. 

"Take off your trousers," she demanded. As he stepped back to comply, she brought her hand to her core and touched herself. His movement froze as he watched her hand begin to rub circles over her clit, and hunger covered his features. 

"Holy shit." He moaned as he watched her pleasure herself.

"Trousers." She repeated with a gasp as she brought herself back to the brink. He didn't waste any time kicking his boots off and baring himself completely to her. His cock was hard, and he began to work himself as he watched her. The sight of him stroking himself caused Zorii to explode into another orgasm and her knees began to buckle. Not attempting to keep herself upright, she sank onto the soft green grass and licked her lips, beckoning Poe forward with a seductive curl of her finger. As soon as he was before her, she took him into her mouth. His head fell back as her lips sank around his shaft. Thrusting slightly, he fucked her mouth and she worked to relax her throat to take him in as far as she could.

He wanted her – had wanted her for so long – but when he came, he wanted to hear her screaming his name and coming with him. Grabbing her gently by the hair, he pulled her away from him. He nearly lost it when her lips sucked off the end of him with a loud pop. Sinking to the ground with her, he coaxed her onto her back with a hand on her shoulder. She spread her legs wide in invitation as she complied easily with his demand, needing him inside of her as much as he did.

He plunged himself into her wet core, and they both groaned their ecstasy. "Poe." She rasped, pulling his lips down to hers. He plundered her mouth as he began to drive into her. "Fuck, I've never felt anything better than this - than you inside of me." Her words game out on breathy gasps as she clung to his shoulders. Spurred on by her words, he wrapped his arms under her knees, bending them up so he could pound into her even deeper. 

Sweat coated their bodies as they thrust into each other. Zorii clutched at his shoulders as another orgasm rocked through her and she clenched around him as his thrusts became erratic and more forceful. 

A moment later, he followed her over the edge. "Zorii." He moaned, as he spent himself inside of her. Collapsing on top of her, he burrowed his face into her neck and she wrapped her arms around him, running her fingers through his hair.

After several minutes, he finally withdrew from her and rolled onto his side next to her. Propping his head up on his hand, he looked down at her with a satisfied grin. "So. Now what?" he said, his words holding much greater depth than their jovial tone implied.

Zorii placed a hand on his cheek tenderly, "I have no idea." She giggled. The sound was foreign to her. She'd spent so long building a tough persona that she realized in that moment that her lifestyle had pushed out joy, and enjoyment. "What do you think, Spice Runner?" She jested lightly.

Poe frowned dramatically, "Hey. That's General Spice Runner to you." He sighed, and his face grew serious. "You could stay. There is so much to do now in the aftermath of the Final Order. I could use you by my side." He brushed a stray strand of hair off her forehead and ran his fingers down her arm in a featherlight caress. 

"Don't you already have a co-General?" Zorii raised an eyebrow. 

"Well, he's not as pretty as you. Or as badass." Poe said with a laugh. "But never tell him I said that!"

She sighed as their laughter died down. "Poe, I have a job to do already."

He brought his hand to the side of her face to keep her gaze on him, and he said gently, "Zorii, Kijimi is gone. How many of the crew are left? Is that really what you want to do with the rest of your life?" She cast her eyes down, unable to hold the intensity of his gaze. "I'm serious. I want you to stay. You could do so much with us here."

She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I suppose you are right. Most of the crew perished when Kijimi was destroyed." She looked back into his fervent gaze. "Alright, General Spice Runner, let's do this." 

"Really?" he asked, disbelieving. She nodded, and a grin spread across his face. "Yes!" He exclaimed exuberantly. "You will not regret this!"

She leaned forward to plant a heated kiss on his lips, and muttered, "I am SO going to regret this."


End file.
